


[EN Translated] Overflowing

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seongwoo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Daniel, POV Second Person, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Seongwoo hyung … Seongwoo hyung …Your voice is soft and weak like you’re just sleep talking.





	[EN Translated] Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overflowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170278) by [Yulaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty). 



> This is hard. This is hard. *repeat it thousands time in my mind*
> 
> *take a deep breath*  
> *sigh*
> 
> Since some of you guys here send me a message about my fiction ... I'm apologize for such an inconvenient. I found it kinda ... weird? when it's in another language. I may have to try harder tho. But no promises.
> 
> HERE IS AN ENGLISH VERSION which I didn't check for grammar at all and, yeah, no beta reader. English is not my mother language. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for my poor writing skill.
> 
> (I somehow pity myself for translating my own fiction. LOL)

You woke up in the middle of the night with uncomfortable wet between your leg.  
You didn’t know if it’s true or just a vivid dream.

You’re all alone in the room.  
You thought the sound your a/c made is way too annoying.  
Your sweat make you felt sticky and,

**Hot.  
Burning.**

You’re hesitant sliding your hand down in your pajama, touch the tips of your manhood.  
You slowly moving your hand up and down.  
You’re afraid to lose all your conscious.  
You wanted to have yourself in control, just a little longer.

There’s only one person in your fantasy.  
It’s him, the owner of the triangle constellation on his left cheek.  
The memory of our closeness replaying in your head. The memory of his hands landed on parts of your body with no specific destination. His warmth. His tenderness.

You could say that he’s too thin to be an _Alpha_ but when he took off his clothes…

God.

He’s hiding so many things,  
and so are you.

 

You lost in your imagination like Alice lost in Wonderland.  
The _need_ soon took over both your body and mind.  
You can’t think about anything else, you can’t hear anything either.  
Your body moving with no rhythm.  
You losing all your sense.

 

 _Seongwoo hyung … Seongwoo hyung …_  
Your voice is soft and weak like you’re just sleep talking.  
You repeat those words until you feel dry,  
until your voice ain’t louder than your breath.

_Seongwoo hyung  
I’m —_

No matter how much you tried to keep it, you let your low groan out.  
Your right hand dirtied with a white fluid of yourself.  
You lift it up, staring at the web between your fingers for no reason.

Your body didn’t cool down even though you’re just came. It was like doing that make your body become more sensitive and make you craving for more.

You place your hand exact the same where you placed it before, biting your lower lips, decided to slide your fingers down a little more —

 

“Daniel?”

The way he called your name sound nervous, panic and somehow gentle.  
You open your eyes, feel like you’re going to cry in a second.

You can feel his eyes are on you.  
The sharp looks that might go straight to stab in your heart if you’re unaware.

He’s trying to calm something down.  
He’s trying to calm his instinct down, and walk forward to you, slowly.  
This may called patient but on the other hand, it’s like the predator waiting for the right moment to attack his prey.

Orange and Citrus. Those are how his scent was liked.  
It become stronger and stronger every second, make you high on it.  
You wasting no time jumping to him, buried your face to the crook of his neck. You breathe him in like he’s an oxygen and you’re a drowning man who’s just got back to the surface.

You straddling him.  
You wrapping your legs around his waist, grinding down to the thing that’s hiding in his pants and trying to sweep your smell to his body.

He doesn’t let you in charge that long.  
You’re on your back before you know it.

Your lubricant increasing more  
and more.  
Wet the bed sheet.

You spread your legs wide without any command from the person who’s now above your body.  
You look up only to see a pair of his onyx eyes locked on you.  
You whining.

 

_Seongwoo hyung  
help me…_

 

.


End file.
